My Sister
by Ymile
Summary: What if Moses had a twin sister? Would it change the course of the Hebrew's fate?
1. Chapter 1

The dust from the construction site laid a blanket over everything, homes, and clothes, even skin. Yocheved fought against the dusty wind as she and her children ran to the river. She clutched one son in her arms, and her daughter was in Miriam's arms while Aaron carried the baskets.

They stopped at the rivers edge, and revealed their hidden treasures. Aaron set the baskets in front of his mother and they all kneeled next to the bank. Yocheved held both of her tiny children, twins, a blessing to some, but not so in this time in Egypt. The pharaoh had ordered all newborns to be slaughtered, and Yocheved needed to save her children.

She gently kissed both of them, and set them in separate baskets. Aaron tied the baskets together with a tight knot, and then Yocheved set the baskets into the water, tears streaming down her face.

"River, flow gently for me, such precious cargo you bear. Do you know somewhere, they can be free? River, deliver them there."

Miriam followed her little siblings down the river, and panicked when ships came dangerously close to the baskets. They were tossed around so much that the rope binding the two together snapped, and they drifted in different directions.

Miriam knew not which one to follow, and decided to follow the older boy's basket into a calmer part of the river, while the other basket floated down the other way towards the palace.

Miriam saw her brother get picked up by the queen herself, and Miriam knew he was safe, then she ran off towards where her other brother went. She found herself in the back of the palace where servants and slaves got their water. The younger twin girl was picked up by an older woman, whose face crinkled with wrinkles at the sight of the cooing baby.

Miriam knew her siblings were safe, and that they would at least be near one another. She left the palace to tell her mother.

* * *

The old woman was a slave in the palace, but she was in service to the queen, whose food she cooked, and as such was not treated as harshly as other slaves. Her name was Adi, and her husband had died years ago, her children lost in slavery.

She yearned for a child of her own, and God answered her prayers when a little basket holding a small girl floated up to where she was washing her clothes. Adi clutched the little girl in her arms, and whispered,

"I will call you Maya, water."

* * *

The queen held the other twin in her arms, unaware of the sibling that now lived in the palace as well. Tuya looked down at her son Rameses and said,

"Come, let us show pharaoh your new baby brother, Moses."

* * *

Adi went into the kitchens were other servants were washing up and cleaning, one looked over and asked,

"What have you got there Savta?'

Many of the younger slaves and servants called her grandmother because theirs had died long before they knew them, and Adi was all to glad to be their grandmother.

She went to the middle of the kitchen and presented her treasure, several gasps went out of mouths, and Adi shushed them.

"Where did it come from?" asked one.

"She came in a basket on the river, God has answered my prayers."

"Savta, the pharaoh has ordered the death of all newborns, perhaps this is one of the children?"

"And what if she is?" said Adi.

"Then we cannot keep her, the pharaoh will have us whipped if they found her."

Adi defiantly said, "Then they will not find her."

"Savta, what are you saying?"

"I say we hide her, at least for a little while, then we say that one of my children gave birth and I took her in."

"But Savta," said another one, "They will not believe it, they know your children are lost in the slaves."

Adi despaired for a moment, but one girl piped up, "What if one of us pretends to be the mother?"

Adi swiveled her head to look at Neta, a young woman who had recently come to them.

"But who would be the mother? Adi cannot, she is to old."

"I could do it." Said Neta.

Adi went close to the girl, and said, "You would do that? For a strange baby?"

Neta nodded, "Yes, it is important to you, then it important to us."

The kitchen servants set about making her appear pregnant, many of them older women who had also had children and knew just how to fake the pregnancy. They gave Neta rags to stuff on her chest, so it would appear her breasts had milk, and then tied a fake baby bump over her stomach. Her loose clothes made it easy to appear as though she had always been pregnant.

"How old do you think the child is Savta?"

"She looks not even a week old, if we can pretend that Neta is about seven months along, then we can pass her off as a newborn. Maya is small for her age."

"Is that her name?" asked Neta, "Maya?"

"Yes, she came from the water, it only seemed appropriate."

The servants stepped back to view Neta, and they all decided it would work. Neta's long brown hair was over the front of her dress, giving another layer to hide the pregnancy.

"All right, now we have to wait."

* * *

In the darkest of the night, the kitchen servants bustled to Neta's room, where she was giving 'birth'. They had taken the blood from the kitchen meat and were making sure it was heated, Neta was made to run in place so that she had a sweaty look, as though she had given birth.

Adi stood and dipped her hands into the blood, then carefully began to coat the little girl in blood. Maya didn't make a sound; she was a quiet baby and didn't fuss too much.

Neta was made to sit down, and then she began to scream. Adi knelt down in front of Neta, holding Maya, and instructed her through a birth. Telling her when to push and breath, when guards pounded on the door, a kitchen servant sent them away, and the guards had no reason to disbelieve the birth, they had all seen Neta and could hear everything.

After an hour of their charade, Adi told Neta to push once more, then Adi pinched Maya's arm to make her wail.

"That should be proof enough. No one will ever know."

* * *

In the royal's chambers, baby Moses began to wail for an unknown reason, he felt a pinch on his arm and wouldn't stop wailing until Tuya held him in her arms. She shushed him, and Moses quieted.

"What troubles you so, my son?"

A knocking on the door interrupted her; a guard and servant entered the room and bowed low to the queen,

"Pardon us my queen, but we are here to inform you that a servant has given birth this night, we hoped that she did not bother your rest."

"No, not at all. Who had the child?"

"A kitchen servant, Neta."

"Are they doing well?" asked the queen.

"Yes, Neta has a daughter, called Maya."

"Wonderful, give her time to rest. You are dismissed."

They bowed once again, and left the chambers. Tuya looked down at Moses and said,

"Did you hear the sound of another child? Perhaps a playmate."

Tuya tucked Moses back into his bed and went to her own.

* * *

The next morning, the kitchen was bustling, glad that their secret no longer had to hide. They were startled when the queen herself appeared in the room. They all dropped to their knees and bowed their heads.

"Tell me, where is this Neta?"

Adi stood and said, "She is in the room over there."

Tuya walked over to the room and silently opened the door; Adi followed the queen to see Neta standing by the window with Maya in her arms. As soon as her eyes met the queen, she went to her knees carefully. The queen said,

"Please, rise. Not when you have a child."

Neta rose, but kept her head bowed. Tuya went closer to the girl and looked down at the baby, who looked up at her with curious eyes.

"You know, she has the same expression as Moses. Quite curious, isn't she? May I?"

The queen held out her arms, and Neta gently placed Maya in her arms, careful not to bump the queen. Tuya cooed at Maya and said,

"What is your name?"

"Maya."

"It's a beautiful name, I hope you both keep well. Please, spend time with your daughter, and your husband?"

Neta froze for a moment, and then lied, "He was a worker in the fields, but he died of heat a few months ago."

"I'm sorry for that, you have both my condolences, and congratulations for your daughter."

Tuya handed Maya back, then left the room. Neta and Adi bowed as she left, then rose and huddled together once she was gone.

"Savta, I had to come up with the husband, but I feel horrible for lying to the queen."

"God will forgive you Neta, it was necessary for Maya to survive. Our queen is lenient, but her husband is not."

"Savta, what if we mess up?"

"We won't. She will be safe."

* * *

**Hey people! This story was suggested by Sailor Sacred Moon, where there are twins and Moses is one of them and all of a sudden this story exploded out of me. I seriously cannot wait to write this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gleaming white pillars stand impressively in front of the palace, as if daring any stranger to come forward. Inside is nearly the same. Devoid of any colors besides white and the occasional gold, it makes any person uncomfortable who enters. The royals are the same. They all have icy look that can freeze you where you stand, despite the heat of the desert. The younger royals are free and happy, but are ignorant of any people beside themselves. The younger royals are Rameses, the next pharaoh, and Moses, his brother.

They ran about the halls, eluding their caretakers, laughing all the while. They make it to the courtyard and hide behind the large green plants in pots as their caretaker ran by. Rameses gestured towards an empty doorway, and they dashed out to find the washing yard. Many servants did not notice them as they ran into the back kitchen, where the evening meal was being prepared.

"Savta! Where did the extra wheat bag go?"

"In the second shelf Ana!"

They stared at the servants, moving faster than their parents did on official business. Moses weaved through their legs and found an extra room where a little girl, perhaps his age, sat playing with a rag doll. She looked up at his entrance and said,

"Who are you?"

"I'm Moses, who're you?"

She answered, "Maya."

They stared for a moment, and then Moses asked, "Do you wanna play hide and seek with me and Rameses?"

A smile split her face, and she jumped up. They went into the kitchen and still no one noticed the young royal with the slave girl. Rameses joined them and was tagged as it, so Moses and Maya fled into the halls, then hid in an extra room. The two giggled as they heard Rameses run past, yelling their names.

Moses actually looked at the girl in front of him; she wore a faded red dress with a graying cloth keeping her braided hair back. There was a layer of dirt on her skin, but her hazel eyes still glistened, bright as can be. There was something about her also, something familiar, but Moses' child mind didn't say anything.

"Maya, have you seen the hidden rooms?"

"No, what are they?" Curiosity clear in her voice.

"It's where Rameses and I like to play, let's go!"

Moses took her hand and they ran through the halls, laughter bouncing off the walls. A tall pair of legs stopped the two children suddenly; they looked up to see one of the High Priests looking down at them.

"What on Earth do you think you're doing my prince?"

"Playing?" answered a confused Moses.

"This will not do! A royal does not consort with lowly slaves! Come young sire, the guards will take her back to where she belongs."

Huy grabbed Moses' arm and dragged him back towards the private chambers, he struggled to look back at Maya, who was being picked up roughly by a guard. She was squirming and Moses felt horrible for having brought this upon them. He would make it up to her though.

* * *

Maya woke up in a cold sweat, ten years old and unwilling to turn to her Savta; she wandered out of the sleeping room and went into the courtyard. The fountain has a soothing sound that almost made her drift off, but the thought of the rushing river all around her in a nightmare forced her to stay awake. She decided to walk around to keep her mind off of it. She could hear someone whistling, and the tune was familiar, so she tried to find it. Maya had turned around a corner and ran into a boy. It was the prince, Moses. They backed up, and stared at one another.

"Maya? What are you doing?"

"Walking, I had a nightmare. What are you doing?"

"Couldn't sleep."

Maya stared at him, and he squirmed under her gaze, she asked, "Was that you whistling?"

He was surprised, and said, "Yes, why?"

"It was a familiar song."

"I'm surprised you know that, no one else knows it, I though I had made it up."

Maya shook her head, and they continued to walk, whistling the tune no one else knew.

* * *

Maya pushed her chocolate hair back as she carried the basket full of weaving to be done; Savta was waiting for the twelve year old in the large working room. Maya placed the basket next to Savta's loom, and then returned to her washing. She was beating a blanket against the side of the fountain when a hand grasped her shoulder. She jumped and whirled around, to find a smiling Moses behind her.

"Sire! What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see if you would come with me to the river, I need someone to guide me."

"I-I have chores your highness."

"Oh surely they can be left to guide the prince?"

She reluctantly put the cloths back and followed the prince out a secret entrance. She began towards the riverbed, all the while pulling her haircloth tight over her head; it brushed against her back as she walked.

Maya was very nervous, whenever she did anything with the prince, it got her into trouble, but she couldn't refuse a request from him that would be worse. She stopped among the reeds, and said,

"Here sire."

"Perfect! Come down with me!"

They picked their way through the reeds to the lapping water; Moses pulled out an oilskin and filled it with mud from the shore.

"Sire, what are you doing?"

"Getting mud to throw at the High Priests, stuffy jerks."

"But you can't sire! That would surely-"

"Don't tell me you don't think they deserve it."

Maya fell silent, yes they did deserve it. The two priests always sentenced her punishments, none of them ever merciful. So she stood silently as Moses filled the bag. He stood and they returned to the palace, but before she went back to her duties, certain a scolding was in for her, Moses grabbed her arm.

"I am sorry, for all the punishments you go through. I never mean to place you in them."

She nodded, then shrugged him off and returned to her washing.

* * *

**Hey! Second chapter! Short, just wanted to put some little details in there and their childhood. I have the next chapter all typed up and ready to go because I just sat down and typed almost 6 pages worth of words...when I get going I get going!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Savta! Where are you?"

"Back here."

Maya's slim figure went over to the open doorway and found her Savta sitting, mending a dress.

"What is that for Savta?"

"A wedding. We are mending for the royals engagement celebration of Rameses to Maharet the royal."

Maya sighed, "Why must we do this? Surely there are better seamstresses that won't get yelled at?"

"Don't say such things, they will get you in trouble, and you're in enough trouble as it is."

Maya rolled her eyes, it wasn't her fault that the guards couldn't take a joke, how was she supposed to know that those berries were poisonous?

"Come Maya, stand here. You're about the same height as Maharet, I need you to be my model."

She stood and pulled on the soft dress so Savta could mend it. Maya knew she would never get to wear such a dress of her own, and relished the feeling of the soft fabric against her skin.

"All right, take it off, you need to return to your cleaning."

Maya gently pulled it off and went into the hot kitchen, where many dirty platters awaited her. She was scrubbing the bread platter when a hand reached over her to grab a roll from the basket on the shelf. She slapped their hand to look at the intruder to see Moses nursing his hand.

"Why would you do that Maya?"

"Because that is for the royal engagement, not an afternoon snacks for you. Shoo, I have work to do."

"I'm hurt Maya, deeply hurt. Is this how one treats a prince?"

"It's how I treat one who won't leave me alone to my work."

He laughed, "Always the snarky one, I want to look for you at the party, are you serving?"

"Unfortunately, some of the other ones are to sick to do so."

"Are you serving in that?"

He gestured to her blue dress and red apron,

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's certainly not what they'll let you wear. You need the outfit, come on!"

He dragged her to the room where serving clothes were kept and threw a long white dress at her. Held up to her, it looked like it fit, so she went and changed into it and returned to the room. Moses smiled, "Perfect! Now you need the headband!"

He gave her a golden headband and told her, "Make sure you wash your hair, you will get punished if you get dirt in the hall."

She glared at him, and then left him with her outfit. She was cleaning when Neta told her to feed a prisoner being kept within the walls; Maya dropped what she was doing and carried bread, cheese, and water to a small room. Inside was a girl not much older than her glaring at the wall. Maya entered and the girl turned to look at her, burning brown eyes staring at Maya.

"Food?"

The girl took the platter and slowly ate, then said, "Who are you?"

"Maya," she said with a soft smile, "What's your name?"

"Tzipporah."

They were silent for a moment, but curiosity got the better of Maya,

"Why are you in here?"

"Because my camel was to slow to outrun the bounty hunters."

The harshness in her voice made Maya pause, and she said,

"I'm sorry, what's going to happen to you?"

She answered, "Probably be someone's slave, I'm _exotic_ therefore I'm worth more."

Her eyes were bitter, but hopelessness was hidden behind them, so Maya tried to cheer her,

"Well, if you're still in the palace, then I'll look for you."

Tzipporah actually smiled at that, then thanked her for the food, Maya left with a smile on her face as well to return to her chores.

She continued to clean, and after several hours, went to clean. After making sure no one was around, she took a bucket of water and washed the dirt off her skin, and then her hair was next. Once clean, the sky had darkened and servants were dashing about, making sure everything looked perfect. It was their heads if it didn't.

A platter of fruits was shoved into her hands and she ran to the large celebration hall. Maya walked slowly through the royals, keeping her head down so as not to look them in the eyes. Her platter emptied and she refilled it at a large table, the night wasn't going so bad, until the princes showed up after the announcement of Rameses being prince and engaged.

She paid them no mind until Moses said that the priests should offer tribute, they had been stuffing their faces at a large table and nearly choked at Moses' words. Maya giggled, then watched in awe as they summoned a large wooded curtain, once it was dropped, Maya gasped to see a bound Tzipporah, who looked wildly around. Maya tried to press forward, but then Rameses grabbed her rope and Tzipporah swung it around. Moses grabbed the rope and tried to hold her down, but to no avail. Maya saw a familiar glint in his eyes, she yelled at him to stop, but he still let go. Tzipporah fell back into the pool and struggled to sit up.

Maya dropped her platter and ran to her side, helping her to stand up as Rameses declared Tzipporah to be taken to Moses' room. She glared at him, and then sent anger towards Moses, who looked nervous. Maya guided her out of the pool, now soaked as well. They went with another servant, one who was actually given wages, to dry her off.

* * *

Once Tzipporah was dry and her clothes were hanging up, Maya asked, "Are you all right?"

"No! How could they be so indifferent? I am not something to be given to anyone! Least of all him!"

"I know, but he won't do a thing to you. I know him."

She fell silent, but was still silently stewing in her anger. Maya gave her back her clothes and said, "I'm going to help you escape. Come on."

They met with the servant outside who led them to the prince's room. Dogs were jumping around happily and Maya petted them, before turning to the servant who had his back turned. Maya reached for a rope in the pile next to the pillar and gripped it tightly in her hands as she jumped towards the man. Tzipporah grabbed the other rope and bound his hands while Maya covered him mouth and feet.

They positioned him on the bed to make it appear to any passerby that Tzipporah was on the bed, then they strung a rope down to the ground that Tzipporah climbed down while Maya ran down through the hallways. She untied a camel and brought it to Tzipporah who was hiding in the shadows. She took the reins and said,

"How can I ever thank you?"

"No need to, but we should meet again. Where will you go?"

"To my village, out past the desert. Come if you are ever freed."

"Believe me, I will be free. Godspeed."

Maya watched Tzipporah pull the camel towards the exit, but noticed some guards approaching her. She dashed over to distract them when Moses got there first. Both of them froze as Moses told them to go to his room, Tzipporah took advantage and ran out.

* * *

Maya saw Moses go out after her and groaned, having to run out so that the dumb prince wouldn't get lost. He followed Tzipporah to a well where a man and woman were giving her water, she left before Moses could get to her, but he went near the well. Maya approached him and said, "What are you doing?"

He jumped and calmed when he saw her, "I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm making sure you don't get killed or lost, you're the one following a girl."

He opened his mouth to answer when a crash of a pot made them switch their gazes to the woman and man, the woman bent and apologized, then went closer to Moses, acting strangely. Maya was uncertain of her, but something about her was familiar.

Miriam could hardly believe what she was looking at, in front of her stood the prince of Egypt, her brother. She had not been expecting to ever see him again, and the slave who was with him made her do a double take. The girl was almost a miniature version of Yocheved, her mother. Her sister.

"I just, I didn't expect to see either, of you, here. Just, of all the places. At our door. At last."

Maya and Moses were confused, and Maya asked, "At last?"

The woman shook the man and said, "Didn't I tell you Aaron? I told you they would return to us when they were ready."

Maya was very nervous now, and could hear the man, Aaron, say, "Miriam, do you want us flogged?"

"I knew that you both would care about our freedom, especially you."

The woman, Miriam, looked at both of them expectantly, and Maya shuffled a little bit behind Moses. Moses said, "Freedom? Why on earth would I care about that?"

Maya smacked his arm, "What? Well, yours, yes."

Miriam was now the one to look confused, "Well, you should because you are our brother, and you" she looked at Maya, "Our sister."

Moses and Maya were extremely confused now, they both knew who their families were, and they were not the woman and man in front of them. Miriam said,

"They, they never told you? Either of you?"

Moses continued to speak while Maya stayed silent, "Tell us what?"

Panic was rising in Miriam's eyes, and she said, "But, but you must know. You're here-"

She reached out and grasped Maya's arm, and Moses ripped her arm away from her,

"Don't touch her, slave."

Maya smacked his arm again and told him she could take of herself while Aaron pulled Miriam back, he said,

"My prince, my sister is just tired from the day's work. Just- not that it was too much, we quite enjoyed it! But she is confused, and knows not to who she speaks." Aaron glared at her to keep her mouth shut, it wasn't worth a flogging.

"I know to who I _speak_ Aaron. I know who you are, both of you. And you, Moses, are not a prince of Egypt."

Moses' eyes widened, and he started forward, but Maya took hold of Moses' arm. "What did you say?" he demanded.

Aaron jumped in front to try and stop his sister, "Please your highness, pay her no heed. Come on Miriam, I need to discuss something with you." He tried to drag her away but she resisted.

"No Aaron, please Moses, you must believe me. Both of you must! You were born of my mother Yocheved! You are our siblings!"

She broke free of Aaron and went back towards them; Maya could see the desperation in her eyes. Moses stiffened in her grip, so Maya used both her arms to hold him.

"You go to far, you shall be punished!"

Aaron went to his knees in front of the prince, begging for his sister. Maya said, "No Moses, she's clearly ill, as her brother says, we should go."

Aaron said, "Yes she's very ill, and I beg your forgiveness! Please, Miriam, let's go."

He grabbed Miriam and pulled her away, but Miriam fought his hold and said,

"Our mother put you both adrift in baskets to save your lives!"

"Save our lives? From who?" Moses said.

Maya whispered, "Don't encourage her Moses."

"Ask the man you call father." Miriam said harshly.

Moses turned to Miriam with disbelief in his face, Maya knew that face, and it was the one that got him in trouble a lot.

"How dare you-"

Miriam interrupted, "God saved you to be our deliverer."

"Enough of this!"

"You are it Moses, you are the deliverer." She pleaded. Maya stayed back while Moses pressed forward, she was trying to convince herself the girl was lying, but her words, her conviction, was so believable. Moses grabbed Miriam's arm and she sank to the ground,

"I said enough!" He glared down at the girl and said, "You will regret this night."

He stomped away from her and grabbed Maya's hand, she didn't say a word he was so furious. But Maya paused when a soft lullaby drifted to her ears, it was the one only she and Moses knew, but he was not singing, it was a woman's voice. She stopped and turned around; Miriam was on the ground still with her head hanging,

"Hush now, my baby, be still love don't cry. Sleep as you're rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember, my last lullaby. So I'll be with you, when you dream."

Moses had halted and turned with shock on his face as well, Miriam was crying as she looked at the pair, then smiled.

Maya was frozen, but she heard Moses' intake of breath, and he was gone. He was running back toward the palace, but Maya did not want to return. She slowly approached Miriam, who stood.

"You say you are my sister?"

Miriam nodded,

"Then tell me everything."

* * *

**Third chapter! Kinda going a little fast, but I was listening to the movie while I wrote this so...anyway, working on the fourth chapter! Should be done soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Maya returned to the palace as the sun was rising, she had had no sleep that night and knew that she was going to be scolded for shirking her duties, but her head whirled with the new information of her real family.

Her mother and father were dead, her brother and sister were slaves just like her, and her twin brother was the prince of Egypt.

She paused at the doorway and leaned on the edge, inside, everything looked the same in the palace, but inside her, everything was different. She didn't know if she could trust just yet, but something told her it was the truth.

"Maya! Come over here!"

It was Neta, the woman who had been her mother for years, even though Savta was her primary mother figure. Maya went over to her, and didn't know what to say. This woman had risked a lot to pass Maya off as her own, they all must have.

"Maya, where is your head? Come, we have to scrub the floors of the hall."

She paused, and carried buckets up behind Neta. They sat down on the floor and used the brushes to scrub. It wasn't so hot as it could have been, but Maya was sweating still, nerves getting the best of her. She desperately wanted to ask her mother what had happened, but didn't want to risk anything.

But she had to know.

They finished washing and went back into the kitchen, where Savta was grinding grain. Maya went to help her and soon they were alone, tasks for the others set out across the palace.

"Savta?"

"Yes my dear girl?"

She hesitated, then slowly asked, "Am I...really Neta's child?"

Savta stopped grinding to look at Maya, she could see the questions in her eyes, "What have you been told?"

Maya told her about going after Moses and meeting the two people, and how a part of her wanted to believe them, but couldn't. There was no way that Moses was her brother, that all these women were not her family. Savta sighed heavily, the burden upon her shoulders was coming to light.

"I suppose it was to come out some way sooner or later. When you were a babe, I desperately wanted a child of my own, so I prayed to God so much, and one day, while I was by the river, you came down floating in a basket. A gift from God. I heard rumors of the queen finding Moses in the river, but I never thought the two of you were of the same blood. Maya, what did Moses do?"

"He ran, I haven't seen him since."

Some other servants came through the doors, talking loudly, and the two of them stood and continued their work, no evidence of what they had been talking about.

* * *

The noon meal had been served and clean up was afterword, but a great commotion from the construction site halted their work. Servants ran towards it, and Maya joined them. They came upon a fallen guard, killed from a great height. And a man running desperately away from them all.

The prince Rameses was calling after him, and Maya realized it was Moses. She broke out into a dead run after her brother, fearful of where he would go. He was to far ahead though.

A thundering chariot passed her, the prince clinging to the seat. He stopped at the gates and was trying to reason with Moses, who furiously pushed him away. Maya tried to run faster, but she tripped into the dust. She looked up to see Moses gazing at her, sorrow in his eyes.

Then he turned and ran into the desert.

"Moses! Come back!" she called, but to no avail. Rameses called as well, but nothing brought him back. Maya began to cry a little, she had only just found him, and already he was gone. Lost to the world. She put her hands to her face and let tears fall through the cracks, when a gentle tug on her arm made her look up.

The prince was pulling her up into the carriage, he said not a word, he knew how much Moses was a friend to her, but she doubted he knew their real relationship. They arrived back at the palace and she got off, it would be improper for a servant to be riding with a prince. Rameses looked at her with a shared sorrow in their faces, only they would share this pain.

* * *

It was months without any word from her brother, but she went to her other siblings to learn more about her family. Their father had died before the two of them were born, sickness taking him. Their mother had died from exhaustion, trying to feed to children and the sorrow of losing her other two had been to much.

Miriam and Aaron were kind to her, and while it would take time for them to be a family, they were glad to call each other friends.

There were other relationships changing as well.

Even though they had never told her the truth, she stilled loved Neta and Savta with all her heart. They were not her blood, but they were her family and she would always be grateful for the sacrifices and dangers they took to protect her.

A strange one appeared as well, the prince Rameses had taken to her, often talking to her as she worked. It was not unusual to see him out near the river with her as she washed clothes. It wasn't something anyone could understand, as no one went close to them to find out. But there was something there, something more than sorrow.

"Maya, what do you suppose he is doing right now?"

"I would suppose he has found a new kingdom to rule, one without someone like you bothering him."

It was snipes like that that lifted his spirits, to think that Moses was fine and that he had not changed. But Maya always said these things, because she could not bare to think of what probably actually happened to him. She knew there was nothing in the desert but sand and death.

* * *

One day she had been setting up bowls in the royal hall when Rameses appeared next to her. He didn't say a word, he just stared at her. then he said, "Your eyes are the same as his."

Her eyes widened and she didn't reply, and he just walked away.

* * *

Rameses was being tortured, his brother had pushed the guard off, killing him. Part of him was relieved that he had run, but he desperately wanted his brother back.

The only solace he had was in Maya, he knew that she and Moses had always had some sort of bond. It wasn't romantic, but it was a deep friendship that went beyond prince and servant. She was also the only one who he could share his pain with. It was as though she had lost a brother too.

It had only been a few months when he actually began to _look _at her. He noticed how her calloused hands would gently wring water out of clothes, her eyes would sparkle when she laughed, and her hair shone in the sun. It wasn't something a prince should notice of a servant.

But he couldn't help it.

He knew he was betrothed, and his fiancé was a kind woman, never forcing herself upon him, but she was a little dull. Maya though, always had something to say. He saw why Moses would talk to her all the time.

It was one day though, when they had been laughing at an old story of Moses pulling a prank on the high priests, that he looked at her again, but this time, saw his brother in her. It frightened him for a moment, and then he went away without a word.

Then he told her that her eyes were just like Moses'.

Her eyes had widened so much in fear, and a nagging thought was in the back of his mind, but he chose to ignore it. When he saw her again, he asked her if she would take a walk with him.

* * *

To walk with the prince was something familiar, she had always done it with Moses, but never with Rameses. He never noticed what Moses was doing with the servants.

But Maya wondered what the prince could possible want, his brow was burrowed in concentration and his lips were pursed as if to speak a word at any moment. He abruptly stopped at the riverbed and asked, "Maya, what do you think of me?"

She was taken aback for a moment, then said, "What do you mean sire?"

"I mean, me. The one you have been talking to for the past year."

Maya regarded him, the prince was looking for an honest answer, not for someone to tell him what he supposedly wanted to hear.

"I think that you are still grieving, you lost a brother, it is understandable. But instead of trying to throw yourself deeper into your role as the sole prince, you talk to me, a lowly servant. Why?"

Rameses listened to her carefully and ran a hand over his shaved head, "I think what you say is true, I don't know why I talk to you though, maybe it's because you were as close to Moses as I was, but..."

He trailed off and pointedly didn't look at her. She touched his arm, "But?"

He looked at her hand touching his arm, and it felt very warm, warmer than what he had ever felt. He clamped up and said, "It's late, I'm sure you have work to do."

Rameses walked back towards the palace, and Maya stayed where she was, uncertain of what had happened, and what she was feeling.

* * *

Moses had settled in to life in the camp, it made him feel like he had an actual purpose in life, working with his hands was something that he was actually talented at, but he never knew that since as a prince everything had been done for him. He was happy here.

But there were moments, moments of deep pain, where he desperately missed his family, his mother, father and brother. Even after what his parents had never told him and how the pharaoh had been cruel.

He also thought of his blood family, of the woman who needed him to know who he truly was, to the man who was terrified of what would happen to them, to the woman he had grown up with. What had become of them, he wanted to return to them, but he couldn't go back, not yet.

* * *

**I wish I could say I have an excuse for not posting for so long, but I don't...I FEEL LIKE SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON! But I definitely promise to write and post more! **


	5. Chapter 5

Maya scrubbed the pillars, part of her chores for the day, she had to use a ladder to reach high up and a long stick with a rug attached so that she could clean the entire thing. It took some precarious balancing on her part, but she was getting it done. It was unusually quiet as most of the others who had chores in the room had finished, but she still had a ways to go.

She was on her tip toes reaching as high as she could when a voice startled her, "What are you doing?"

She lost her concentration and her balance was thrown off, Maya began to slip off the ladder and was falling towards the ground when she landed on someone. She looked through her mess of hair to see Rameses under her, being the one who broke her fall.

"Rameses! I'm so sorry!"

He grunted, "It's fine, it was my fault."

"Yes it was your fault."

Maya stood up and sighed as she looked at the mess of water, she had been using it to clean the rag. She started wiping it up and Rameses kneeled next to her and started to help.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping clean up, it was my fault."

"But I should be the one to clean up."

Rameses turned to look at her and said, "I've seen my brother clean up any mess he created when he was with you, so I'm doing as he would have."

Maya gulped, and turned her gaze to the floor, sadness welling up in her throat. In a quiet voice, she asked, "Do, do you think he's okay?"

His gaze didn't betray anything, he said, "Honestly, I have seen men who don't even last a week out there."

Maya choked on her own sadness, but she didn't let it out, not in front of the prince.

"Well, we can always pray."

He didn't respond to her, knowing just to whom she would pray. Maya bowed and picked up her things before moving on to the next column. Rameses stayed a moment, then moved on.

* * *

When her adoptive mother said that she was to meet her betrothed, Maya froze.

"What was that mother?"

"Baruch, you know him, he is in the guards slaves. He will be a good husband."

"But, but I do not know him!"

Neta sighed and said, "My dear, it does not matter if you know him, you will know him well enough after you are married."

Maya couldn't believe what she was hearing, "I thought that you said I was to pick who I was to marry?"

"Yes, but look at you! You are nearing the age of an old maid, something had to be done. You are lucky he was willing to take such deal."

Maya stood up and paced, she loved and respected her mother always, but this was something she would not agree to.

"When did you tell him this?"

"It must have been two moons ago."

"Two moons! And you tell me this only now? When did you tell him we would be joined?"

"In one weeks time."

She collapsed on the stool where she had previously been mending a dress, and held her head in her hands.

"I, I am sorry my darling. I know your life has been difficult, but I promise you, Baruch will bring peace to you."

Mays said nothing and stood before running out of their room. She passed by closed doors and darkened rooms, their occupants unaware that her world was crashing.

* * *

Rameses was returning from spending time with his mother, she had been rather sickly. The halls were silent, the members of the palace were asleep, as he should be as well. But his thoughts kept him from doing so, not just many thoughts, but one in particular.

Maya, the servant.

She was a servant, had always been Moses' playmate, despite their differences in standing. She had always been wary of him, and he of her, until Moses was gone. He was the one thing that they had in common, but he still went to see her, even if she didn't know it.

Rameses was betrothed, besides, she was a slave. He didn't even know why he was even giving a thought to this.

But maybe that would change, when he saw her inside the palace wall.

* * *

Running, she hadn't stopped moving since Neta had told her about her life. She had nothing against Baruch, he was a nice man, but she didn't want him. She didn't even know him! But that meant nothing in marriage. She knew that, the royals did it, and the slaves did it when they were desperate. She shouldn't have been so surprised.

So why was she crying?

Rameses face flashed in her mind, but she quickly dashed the thought. He didn't matter in this.

Dashing down the walk, she quickly got to a side entrance and went into the city. It was quiet and no one was out. No one would be, after a long day in the sun, being worked until their feet bled. She needed to find her sister though, Miriam would help.

But where was her house? Maya knew the way there, she had memorized it, but this street was wrong, unfamiliar.

Voices came from another street, and Maya hid behind some weeds. She knew who would roam the dusty roads this late at night, and she would stay as far away as she could. Soon the voices drifted away, and she crept back out. Maya quickly found Miriam's home and gently knocked on the door before it opened to reveal her older sister.

"Maya? Why are you here so late?"

Her sister's concerned face broke Maya, and the tears began to flow again. She flung herself into Miriam's arms and let her take her inside the warm room.

* * *

After a long cry, Maya explained to her siblings about her predicament.

"What should I do?"

Aaron said, "You should do as your mother tells you."

"Aaron! Maya, is this a good man?"

"Yes, I, I suppose he is." she replied uneasily.

Miriam sighed, "Well, as much as I could say that you should do as you wish, I do think that you should take him, as your mother has promised. Otherwise you will be an old maid, and your mother would be shamed. You would be breaking a promise she made."

"But, but you are unmarried!"

"Do you think I am unmarried willingly? It is hard to find someone who will take you when both parents are dead and you have a brother to care for. I didn't put too much hope out for myself, and I don't want you to have to be lonely like I am. So please, I think that you should take him."

It wasn't what she had wanted to hear, but Maya supposed that they were right. Custom dictated that she should follow her parents orders, even if she did not want to. She should be glad, for many times masters would just pair slaves together and have them breed, yet they had the choice to choose for themselves. Too many slaves to deal with, she supposed.

* * *

Aaron walked her back to the palace walls while Miriam stayed behind, Maya didn't blame her brother for his quick words.

"Aaron, I know you were quick to speak, but, do you think I should marry this man?"

He looked surprised that she would ask him such a question, but Aaron decided to answer.

"I will admit that I do not know much about those affairs, neither Miriam nor myself ever had a chance to marry, and who would want either of us? We were two orphans with nothing, we blame no one for not being very willing to take us. So, I think that you should take this, and not have to suffer the same fate as your siblings."

It was wise, and it was alright advice coming from him, speaking as an older brother for the first time.

"But," he said, "should he ever harm you, you tell me right away, yes?"

"Alright." Maya smiled, glad to have him. They weren't exactly the closest, but he was making an effort, and that was enough.

* * *

They were at the slaves entrance to the palace, and Aaron walked her inside. They were by the well when someone called out,

"Maya? Is that you?"

They turned to see Rameses, and Aaron quickly ducked his head at the sight of the crown prince. Maya bobbed her head, but kept looking at him.

"Yes? Is there something you needed?"

Rameses looked between the two of them questioningly, "I was merely wondering where you were running off to earlier?"

"Oh," She was thoroughly surprised, "well I was upset, and I was seeking company outside the palace. Aaron was walking me back."

Rameses eyed the man who did not dare raise his own eyes,

"I see, so he is your beau then?"

Maya let out a little laugh, and Rameses looked affronted, "You find my question humorous?"

"Only a little, my prince, for this is my older brother."

His eyes widened, and Maya could have sworn that Rameses almost looked embarrassed.

"My mistake, please accept my apology."

Aaron piped up, "No need to apologize my prince. I must apologize though, I must get back to my other sister."

He hugged Maya quickly, then bowed to Rameses before backtracking to the entrance. Maya watched him go before turning her attentions back to Rameses.

"I was unaware you had siblings." Rameses said uncomfortably.

"As was I until a while ago."

Rameses nodded, but didn't ask anymore. Even though he was the crown prince, he had no right to pry into her life.

"I feel I must apologize again, for failing to see the resemblance in your brother."

"No, please don't, it could have happened to anyone."

They stood awkwardly for a moment, before Maya began to edge away.

"I am truly sorry, but I must be getting back to my rooms. Please, have a good night Rameses."

"You as well."

* * *

Rameses stood for a moment, after Maya had left, to think over his actions. He had waited by the entrance for Maya to return. Why? He had no reason to. While they were friendly, it was not normal for a crown prince to wait up for a slave.

And when he thought Aaron was Maya's beau, he had gotten extremely jealous, and was beyond relieved when he learned of their blood relation.

It was odd for him, because he almost knew why he was acting the way he was, but refused to acknowledge it.

It was beyond impossible.

So he shook his head, then went back to his rooms, trying to forget her shiny eyes and contagious laugh.

* * *

Maya did not have a chance to speak with her mother, for she fell asleep as soon as she returned, and then awoke to a large ruckus. She quickly darted from her blanket out into the courtyard.

"Savta, what is wrong?"

"Oh my dear girl, it seems that the pharaoh passed away in his sleep. I may not have like him, but God rest his soul."

Savta turned to the other servants while Maya slipped away into the glistening halls of the palace. The whole place seemed to have a certain gloom about it, and it was very silent. Many of the servants had been sent away, and as she got closer to the royal chambers, wails could be heard. Clearly a woman's wail.

_It must be the queen, _though Maya. She was as silent as she could be when she got close to the entrance, through the veiled curtain was a stone table, upon which laid a body that had been covered up. The queen had her arms thrown around it, and Maya felt a deep pang in her heart. The queen was always kind to the slaves, and it hurt to see such a kind woman in pain.

She backed away from the private rooms, only to nearly trip over a pair of legs. Maya yelped before covering her mouth, she looked down to see that the legs belonged to Rameses, who had spread them in the hallway while his head was bent over. She tentatively put her hand on his shoulder and quietly asked, "Rameses? Are you alright?"

He numbly raised his head to look at her with unseeing eyes.

"He, he can't be gone. He was supposed to live for many years, with mother. Moses hasn't come back yet, he and father need to see each other again..."

Rameses mumbled on, and he brought Maya to tears. She wiped them away and made him stand up, then forced him to walk down to the river, away from prying eyes. He sat on the mud in the riverbank, and Maya sat beside him. He continued to mumble, so Maya gently put her hand on his and gripped it tight.

* * *

The sun had fallen and the kingdom had grown silent in the night, and the pair were still at the cold river. Maya was shivering, so she curled into a ball to keep warm, but she never let go of Rameses hand.

It was one of her body wracking shudders that made him jolt and look around before turning to see her.

"Maya? How long have we been out here?"

"A-all day I think."

"You, you sat out here with me? All day?"

"Of course."

Rameses looked down, he had been so swallowed up in grief that he hadn't even noticed her, not once. But now he could see her. Actually see her. She was cold, had obviously not eaten a bit, and all because she was waiting for him. Her shivering made him focus again,

"You're cold."

"Obviously my prince."

Even in the cold, she was still sniping at him. Rameses said, "Come here."

Before she could respond, he had pulled her into his arms and held her close to his chest to warm her. He ran his hands up and down her arms, trying not to focus on exactly _how close_ she was.

* * *

Maya could hardly think before the prince was suddenly holding her, and she was unsure of what she was supposed to do at all. He wasn't one of the slaves, and he certainly wasn't Moses, so she didn't know what to do. So she looked up at him and realized how close their faces actually were.

She had never noticed before, but Rameses' eyes were much darker than she had actually thought.

* * *

She was looking up at him, uncertainty in her eyes. He was positive the same was reflected in his, there was no protocol for what he was doing. But he felt he had the right to make sure she was all right, wasn't she a friend?

Was that all he wished her to be?

No.

In all reality, he wanted more from her, but he always held himself back.

So he let go.

* * *

It shouldn't have come as a surprise, she had actually been hoping for it, but it still didn't stop the surprise evident on her face when Rameses' lips met her own. But she quickly closed her eyes, and went along with him. Maya wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer, while he shifted her in him arms so that she was sitting in his lap.

The moon looked down upon them with no judgement as they held one another, desperate to never let go.

It was not for a slave and a prince to fall in love, but sometimes even the gods cannot stop fate.

* * *

Moses had been with the camp for a few months, and he felt that he was finally getting to be one of them.

* * *

**Hi, I did definitely abandon this fic, but I felt I had to finish it. I think one or two chapters are going to come out of me tonight, and then that will be the end of it. I did not mean to lose interest, but I did get preoccupied with life. So I apologize for the very long wait. **


	6. Chapter 6

The pharaoh had passed many moons ago, and Rameses had been co-Regent before his death. He threw himself into his duties and his mother acted as Queen until such time that Rameses chose a First Wife. Listening to all the requests of people, entertaining them, and keeping relations with foreign parties seemed to come easy to him.

But to one, he was just trying to get a grasp on what he was going to do.

No one knew of the two, for he had had her raised to be a personal servant of his own. It meant that she was waiting on him all the time, and that she was to sleep in an offhand room near his own. Eyebrows were raised that he had selected a woman, and one so far down from the kitchens, but no one said a word. The queen saw her once and a secret smile crept onto her face, the first true one to grace her face since her consort's passing.

Maya did not see her family as often, but they understood. Being a personal servant to the crown prince was important, and it also meant that she was unable to marry Baruch. No shame was brought to anyone, as he too understood.

It should have been obvious to many, but apparently it was not that the next pharaoh was not ever without her, and that he did not sleep alone. But people turned a blind eye to many things as well.

It was not unusual for members of the court to take slave lovers, but it was unusual that a royal did not simply have theirs kept away, instead out as a personal slave. So many assumed nothing of the two.

* * *

Moses knew that he liked Tzipporah, so he decided that he would do something about it.

* * *

Rameses married his betrothed Maharet before his official coronation. It was a lavish affair, the crossing of the river was witnessed by many and all saw Rameses carry Maharet to the castle, they did not return until late into the festivities. They stood in front of the hall, Rameses forcing a smile while Maharet stood next to him with a small smile.

Many knew it would be a loveless marriage, but then many marriages were in the royal family. Still, the celebrations were large and grand, with many enjoying the entertainment before they had to return to their own homes.

Rameses felt stiff in his chair, so he stood and slipped away from the large hall. No one noticed, as much wine had been imbibed that night. He went out past the veils of the hall, where one couldn't see past one layer without getting confused.

Soft hands grasped his own and pulled him through the gauzy material onto a hidden balcony. Maya smiled at him when Rameses drew her close and held her tight, his whispered into her ear, "I wish it had been you by my side today."

She said into his shoulder, "We both know that would never happen, but it is nice all the same to think it. Are the festivities wonderful?"

"As wonderful as they are every month. All the same people watching the same thing, getting drunk on the same wine. There really isn't enough fun anymore."

"Anymore?" Maya looked up at him with a questioning smile, and Rameses replied, "These used to be much more fun, with Moses by my side."

Her smile turned down, and she wondered if she should ever tell Rameses that Moses is her brother. But looking into his sad eyes, she knew now was not the time, and tightened her grip on him before letting go.

"You should return, you have a marriage to celebrate."

Stepping back, Rameses hold on her remained, but he let go to turn and look into the lit palace, celebrating him. He turned back and kissed her softly before striding back into the hall. After he was certainly gone, Maya went to her room, where she collapsed, and wept.

* * *

The royal couple left the festivities, and while it was traditional for the pharaoh to spend the first week with his new wife, he left her in her chambers, alone. So that he could return to his chambers where Maya had straightened his bed. She still wore the white serving dress saved for the great hall, and Rameses had no trouble helping her out of it, determined to show her that she would always be first in his heart.

* * *

It was expected of a pharaoh to have many wives, a harem even, and while Rameses did take another wife, he did not visit either of his wives as often as he should have. That did not stop any of his wives from becoming pregnant though, but it took them much longer than it did Maya, who remained at his side all the time.

* * *

Rameses had not appointed a first wife, just because he had married did not mean he had chosen yet. But under the pressure of many, he appointed Maharet as his First Wife. She was officially his queen, and helped him rule. She was just and kind to the kingdom, but still Rameses did not love her. Not as his favorite wife anyway.

* * *

It had been nearly 10 moons into Rameses' official reign when Maya went to Savta, certain of something, but uncertain of how she should feel. She went to Savta and made her go with her to a secluded chamber.

"Savta, I, I think I may be pregnant."

Maya had not known what to expect, she knew that her people did not look kindly on unmarried mothers, but her situation was not a traditional one. To her surprise though, Savta burst into tears.

"Savta! No, no, don't cry, if you cry then I'm going to cry!"

"I am sorry my dear girl, but I am just so happy!"

"Really?" Maya questioned, "You are not upset with me?"

"Why would I be upset with you? You are having a child by the man you love! How could I ever be unhappy?"

Savta threw her frail arms around Maya and held her close before pulling away. She touched Maya's abdomen and asked, "Do you know how long you have been pregnant?"

"I have not bled in two moons, so I believe that long. Savta, I must confess, how will I tell Rameses?"

Savta nearly laughed, "You just tell him you silly girl! I believe he will be even more excited than I am!"

"But, but will he? In the eyes of the court, I am a slave, and my child will have no place here, regardless of who his father is, he will still be a Hebrew."

The happiness that had been in the room dissipated, then Savta's eyes grew hard. "You listen to me young lady, you are pregnant with the _pharaoh's_ child, stand tall! You may be a slave now, but you can be raised in position. You recall other queen's of the past? Some of them were only harem girls, who rose in their pharaohs' favor, and before the harem, many of them were living on the street. If they can rise, then why not you?"

"Because I am a slave!"

"You are the sister to pharaohs brother, you have a high advantage!"

Maya cried, "But no one knows that! And no one can know!"

"I do not see why not!"

"Then it means that there has been a slave running around the palace as a prince, and who killed a guard. I do not think he stands highly in anyone's favor. Even before that he was not highly regarded."

Sometimes Savta wanted her smack her dear girl, but because of the child, she refrained.

"You listen to me and you listen well, you are going to go to Rameses and tell him this wonderful news, you let him think about how this will affect you and the child. I will visit you later and perhaps some sense can be brought to the situation. Now go!"

* * *

Maya scurried off to Rameses' chambers. He was still in the Senate, and would be dealing with plans until late, so she went about cleaning the chamber as was her duty, but was careful of how she handled herself. Maya was startled when the door creaked open and Iset, one of Rameses' wives, poked her head in. She nearly ran away when she saw Maya, but instead crept in. She approached Maya and said, "Hello."

"Hello my lady, may I help you?"

Maya had bowed as much as she allowed herself too, and found Iset coming close to her and forcing her to stand up. Her chin was in Iset's hand as she studied her face, "You are pregnant."

It was a statement, not a question.

"I am."

"Rameses I presume?"

Maya didn't know what to say, but decided to stick with the truth, it would do her no good to lie. "Yes my lady."

To her complete and utter surprise, Iset's eyes lit up and she hugged Maya.

"My lady?"

"Oh, I don't mean to be so improper! I didn't think, it's just so wonderful. I know Rameses truly loves you."

Maya made to speak up but Iset held a hand up, "No, I know it's true. He doesn't look at any of his wives as he does you. And I do not mind. I was a political move, sacrificed by my kingdom for an alliance. But I have not minded, I am a queen in a palace, all I have to do is look pretty and smile. But I do want Rameses to be happy, he has been so good to me, and he says nothing about Amun, even though he knows my heart belongs to Amun."

Maya knew not what to say, she had never spoken a true word to Iset before this day, and here she was, telling her everything.

"I know that his wives are to give him children, but it is hard when the only one he ever stays with is you. We all know Maharet's child will be born in a few weeks time, and I think Rameses will be focused on her, despite not loving her as deeply as he does you."

"What is it you are saying? My lady."

"Oh stop with the formalities, and I am saying that you should hold off telling him of your pregnancy until after the birth, then he will be focused on you. In the meantime, you need to promote yourself above this servant status. I can help you convince Rameses to make you a part of the harem, and then you might even be an official wife in due time, if your true heritage is not raised to light."

"I feel as though you have been talking with my Savta, all this plotting, all I want is to be with Rameses and tell him of our child."

Iset held her hand and said, "I know, but if you hold out, I can promise you that it will be worth it."

Voices bounced off the walls coming towards them, Iset stepped away and said, "Don't tell him yet, come to me tomorrow, all right?"

She didn't wait for an answer before she dashed into the hallway to great Rameses. The surprise in his voice was clear as they talked to one another, but it was a warm conversation. Maya went over to the water basin and filled it, Rameses walked in with Hotep and Huy on his heels. Maya made a noise of distaste at the sight of the magicians, but she did nothing else.

It was known that they were not the most honest of men, but Maya would never say such a thing to Rameses. While they loved each other very much, they would not ever discuss their religions, as it would rip them apart.

Soon the two men left and the doors were closed to the rest of the world.

* * *

Maya slipped from Rameses' arms to go the doorway, where she waited for Savta. She soon came along through the back hallway, her feet noiseless on the stone.

"Did you tell him?"

"No."

"Why ever not you foolish girl?"

Maya quickly told her what Iset talked to her about, and Savta nodded in approval.

"That girl is always gossiped about as quiet and unfulfilling of her role, she is also said to be plain and dumb, but she is very crafty indeed. Listen to her Maya, I think she means well."

* * *

Maharet gave birth to a girl, whom she cherished. She remained in the birthing chamber for fourteen days, then emerged.

It was whispered that this was the only child she would ever have, as there were complications. This was cause for talk, as the sons of the First Wife were the heirs to the throne, but if she could not have any more children, then who would take the throne?

The baby girl had a nursery right next to her mother, but Rameses took Maya to see his daughter. It was not unheard of to see the pharaoh with his personal servant, and in the dark night the nurse was relieved to hand off the fussing girl to Maya.

Looking down at the squirming child, Maya cooed. The girl had not been named, as she would need to live a month before she was presented to the gods and given a name, but she was being called Aziza, or Precious.

Rameses was so proud of this little being, he was a father now, and it changed him. Maya could see it, and she hoped he was as proud of their child as he was of Aziza.

* * *

But Aziza was not presented to the gods. She did not live to three weeks old. Maharet's anguished screams could be heard throughout the palace, and no one dared speak the child's name. Both royals refused to leave their chambers, and Maya laid with Rameses among his sheets. The sun was getting close to setting, but they had not moved all day. Maya had wept when she heard that the precious child was gone, and then she cried for Maharet, and then for Rameses.

She held Rameses' head to her chest, and he had his arms wrapped around her waist. Neither had said a word, they had been laying quietly all day, just holding each other. Whenever someone had tried to enter, Rameses threw something at the door until they were gone, in those fits of rage Maya held tightly to him until he collapsed back on the bed.

Maya rose to fetch some food, and while on her way back, she was halted by Iset. Iset mourned the child's passing as well, but she said to Maya, "Now is the time to tell him."

"Now? As he mourns his lost child?"

"Yes, it will give him hope. It is time."

Uneasy, she reentered the chamber and fed Rameses. She watched the sun set, then laid next to Rameses again.

"Rameses?"

"What?"

"I know today is a day of mourning and sadness, but, I want you to know something."

Rameses shifted to look into her eyes, and asked, "What is it?"

Maya took his hand and rested it on her stomach.

"I know Aziza was your first child, but I hope that our child can perhaps fill your heart a little."

His hand stayed on her abdomen as he stared into her eyes, then moved it to cup her face. He was speechless for a moment, then a slow smile grew on his face.

"This is true?"

"Why would I lie about this you silly man?"

If was even possible, Rameses loved her more than he ever had before, and crushed her close to him.

* * *

Moses couldn't be happier, he was having his wedding to the woman he loved, surrounded by people who accepted him, even though he was a stranger who had crawled out of the desert. It wasn't impossible to say that he would have had to have married some princess from a far off kingdom or a cousin if he was still a Prince of Egypt. But he was only Moses the shepherd, marrying a woman who loved him most in this world.

He couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness though. None of his siblings were there. Not Rameses, the brother he had grown up with. Not Aaron, the brother he didn't even know. Not Miriam, who believed in him and loved him. Not even Maya, the sister he had grown up with, but had lost when he ran.

But he was determined to see them again one day.

* * *

**Hello, yup slow update, but it's only because I got distracted by _The Heretic Queen_ and _Nefertiti_ by Michelle Moran. Seriously wonderfully written books, both around the same time as Moses and Rameses. Rameses is actually the main love interest in _The Heretic Queen_, and Moses is in it, but not as a brother or anything. Go out and read those, they are amazing. Michelle Moran is an awesome author. Now I'm ****fangirling. **

**I should update faster, as I watched POE again to refresh my memory for timelines, so that this can all coincide. DON'T WORRY THERE IS A PLAN HERE IN THE MAKING, THE PLOT WILL BE REVEALED.**


	7. Chapter 7

The halls of the palace were cool, a soft breeze gracing the white walls. Maya was grateful for the small relief as the day had been a hot one, she still performed her duties as servant to Rameses but was limited. Her belly was slowly growing and she could feel it becoming stiffer. It made for difficult movements as she moved quickly through the soft halls.

Iset was waiting for her in the baths, when no one else came during that time. Iset helped her bathe since it had become difficult for Maya to get in and out of the pool without a little help.

As Iset washed her hair, she asked, "Has he said he is going to make you part of the harem yet?"

"He has expressed so, yes. I am unofficially part of the harem, but I cannot just sit around as the rest of the harem does, I have to do something. So I remain doing my duties."

She clucked and said, "You should rest, it cannot be good for the child. And when you are in the harem, it is publicly known among the palace that you are Rameses."

"As if everyone doesn't already know."

"It's important if you are to rise higher. Back in my kingdom, my grandmother was a harem girl and she became queen! Who is to say you cannot do the same?"

Maya sighed, "Who is to say? The whole kingdom, no one is going to accept a hebrew slave as their queen. So why try?"

"On the contrary, a large part of the population are hebrew, and I think it would stop the unrest among them to see one of their own on the throne."

Maya turned around to look at Iset, "Do you honestly think any of that will really work?"

"Of course, it's all a matter of playing it correctly though. Now it has become known that Moses was adopted, but no one knows that he was a Hebrew. I think that if you are presented as his sister in the court, then you will have a better chance."

"That would work, if Moses were here to vouch for me, and he is not, so how will that work?"

Iset smiled slyly and said, "I've fabricated the story that Moses was adopted from a faraway kingdom, he was a royal in the kingdom, but was given to be raised here. I think that if you come to see your brother, then it can all go off from there."

"I believe people will notice I am pregnant, they are not so stupid as to miss that. It all sounds like it will happen far away when I am even bigger, no one will accept this child as Rameses', but as a bastard!"

"Calm down! I have thought this through, and have even asked Rameses, you recall that trip he took to the outer lands? Well, that is where you met and were told of your brother's whereabouts! Clever, yes?"

Instead of answered, Maya rose out of the bathwater with Iset watching her carefully. After pulling on a robe, Maya turned back to Iset and said, "You have discussed these idea's with Rameses?"

"Of course! He is essentially the key to this. He suggested that the romance began then, thus the pregnancy. Or we could hide your belly."

Silence filled the air, and Iset asked, "Have I done something to upset you?"

Maya quietly said, "You discussed this without me, to Rameses. And he said nothing to me. Is everyone keeping secrets from me when they concern me?"

Eyes widening, Iset quickly reassured her, "Of course not Maya! We are merely trying to help you, I swear to Isis!"

Regarding her carefully, Maya relented, "I am so sorry, I have just been on edge. I did not mean to accuse you."

"Think nothing of it, now, let's go get you dried off."

* * *

Sitting on the large bed, Maya waited for Rameses to come from the outer chambers where he was dealing with some last minute decisions. She could faintly here the thud of the large doors finally closing for the night, then Rameses came into the private bedchamber. He hugged her tight before collapsing on the bed beside her. She stood for a moment to take care of her duties.

After putting out all the lights, she returned to the bed and asked, "Have you and Iset been conspiring together?"

"Yes, she explained all the parts of the plan, and I think it will work."

"I can't just remain a servant can I? I must be at an appropriate class?"

He sat up and held her hand, "No, because I want you to be my wife, I want our children to be recognized, and I want you to be the one next to me. Is that so bad?"

"No, but no one will believe the story."

"I am pharaoh, no one will question it."

Maya smirked, "You think because you are pharaoh no one questions you?"

"Well, I am aware that I am always questioned, but this is something different."

"And when exactly do you plan on enacting this plot?"

"Soon."

* * *

It was almost to easy to sneak out. Maya was fairly certain the guards had been told to ignore her and to possibly even follow her, but she didn't care. She needed to see her family. She crept through the dark slums until she came to their door. Miriam answered and drew her into a hug before shutting the door. Aaron rose to greet her as well, and they settled on the reed mats.

"I am always glad to see you sister, but why have you come at such a late hour?" asked Aaron.

"Well Aaron, I have some news and I wanted you to hear it before gossip came."

"Now I'm unsure if I need to be worried or not."

Maya took a deep breath and said, "I am pregnant."

She waited with bated breath, Miriam recovered first, "With child? Maya! I am so glad, is it Rameses?"

"Of course it is! I also need you to know, he intends to make me a princess and marry me."

"A mother and a princess? This is so wonderful! I cannot begin to express my happiness!"

Miriam hugged Maya tight to her, and turned to Aaron, "Aaron? You have not said a word, congratulate her!"

He was hesitant, "Maya, you are unwed? And with child?"

Maya's and Miriam's faces fell, "Really Aaron? That's what you focus on? Not on her life changing for the better?"

"Is it? She is marrying the man who controls whether we live or die, and bearing his child! Before she is even married! You know our strict religion would never allow this. If word gets out she would be shunned!"

Maya spoke up, "Which is why I will be married before I bare this child. We will simply write it off as an early birth."

"But doesn't the entire palace know that you are a slave? They will not be fooled into you passing yourself off as a princess."

"I know Aaron, there are many precautions being taken. And only the other servants actually know who I am, the courtiers won't recognize a slave in a princess' clothing."

Maya grew weary of having to explain it all, but she knew they would be one of the few who would know who she really was and wanted them to always be aware.

"Will we even be invited to your wedding?"

"You know you both will, you will be part of the procession on the water. Aaron, you shall be dressed as a guard and Miriam will be dressed as my servant. I would not let you stand in the crowd while I was married."

Maya turned to Miriam and asked a question, "Miriam, I wanted to ask you something, and please feel free to say no if you wish, but I wondered if you would be willing to come live in the palace with me, as my servant? Not really a servant, but a supporter?"

Miriam's mouth opened and closed, "You would not have to work in the construction anymore, and Aaron, I could find a place for you as well!"

"As generous as the offer is, I don't think I can be in the palace Maya."

"But if you stay out here then won't you be pressed into the army soon?"

Aaron was silent, "Yes, but I don't know if that would be the right path for me. God hasn't set a path, and I'm not sure if this is one I should take."

"He always has a path, and sometimes they are offered before you to take. I also must tell you, in order to be this princess, I must worship the Egyptian gods."

"Maya! You would turn your back on God?" Aaron exclaimed.

"Yes, if it means I can be with Rameses, yes. And only in public!"

"Eventually, it will be your private religion as well!"

Miriam held a hand on both their shoulder to quiet them and said, "Miriam, you know I love and support you. And if this is what you feel you must do, I will not stand in your way."

"And my offer?"

"I think you will need someone to trust in the palace, I know you have family there already, but I want to be there. To help you. So yes, I will come with you."

Maya was relieved that her sister was coming, then turned to her brother, "Aaron?"

He looked torn, then said, "You both are leaving me, and I can't allow you to go alone, so I will come with you as well."

Maya felt her eyes prickle with tears, she gathered her siblings in a hug and hugged them so tightly.

"You have no idea what this means to me."

* * *

The next week was full of preparations for the princess to arrive. Maya was always with Iset as they had fittings and instructed her on how to act like a princess. Maya had to relearn how to eat, talk, even walk, if she was to be a true princess.

When Miriam was finally able to be in the palace, she was also trained by Iset's personal body servant on how to help Maya. Aaron was to be Maya's guard when she arrived as the princess.

It was in the middle of the preparations that Iset suddenly said, "What is her name going to be?"

Maya froze and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You cannot stay Maya! That is Maya the Hebrew, you need an Egyptian princess name. But what?"

Iset pondered for a moment, then said, "What does your name mean?"

"Water."

"Just as well, you shouldn't have the same name meaning."

"What was that?" Rameses had entered the chamber, they both stood up and Iset said, "We are trying to come up with a new name for Maya. She cannot go by her Hebrew name. But we are having a time of it trying to come up with a proper Egyptian name."

Rameses thought about a name for a moment, then said, "Why not Nefertari?"

Iset smirked and said, "Are you trying to make her out to be vain?"

"Why not? It is a name that suits her."

"What does it mean?" asked Maya.

"It means, " Iset explained, "beautiful companion. He means to give you a very descriptive name."

"You mean to name me now? You can't just name our child you have to name me as well?" Maya asked slyly.

"Whenever else would I have a chance such as this? I think it suits you. Why not also have a surname? You will need a name that is devoted to a god anyway, why not the mother of the gods? Nefertari Merytmut. Beloved of Mut."

Maya sat for a moment to think about it, if she was to be named for any goddess, why not the mother?

"Fine, you have named me like I am your child. Now shoo, we have to get ready, then we are setting off to come back as Princess Nefertari and her procession."

Rameses kissed her deeply, then left them alone.

"Maya, who is going to be part of your procession? There cannot be a large number."

"I figured that out already, Miriam and Aaron will be my only companions."

Iset looked confused, "I know you chose her to be your new servant, and you brought this Aaron to the palace as well. But who are they?"

Maya realized that she had not told Iset who they were, she pulled Iset close and whispered, "They are my brother and sister."

Iset's eyebrows rose at this, "I thought you were an only child?"

"I thought so as well, but this was not true. My brother and I were set in the river to save us from being slaughtered, and Savta took me from the river as her own."

"Your brother? So Aaron was also in the river?"

Maya hesitated, but she had already told Iset this much, she might as well go on, "Do not tell a soul, but no, not Aaron. My twin brother was in the other basket."

"I won't tell a soul, so where is your brother?"

"He was once in this palace, before he ran away. His name was Moses."

Iset gasped and said, "Not Prince Moses? Rameses' brother?"

"His adopted brother."

"Moses was a Hebrew? How did the royals get away with this?"

Maya replied, "I do not know, I did not know we were siblings until the last time he was here."

"Does Rameses know this?"

"No! And he never will. He does not need something like this thrust upon him at a time like this."

"Maya, that is his brother, soon to be his actual brother. He must know."

"I will tell him when the time is right, but now is not that time."

Iset wasn't happy, but she conceded defeat on the matter, for now at least.

* * *

The sun beat down upon the trio of siblings traveling through the desert heat. They were to go to Thebes and then go right back to the Northern capital. In Thebes they were to let people see her traveling, and it should be obvious that she was of importance.

They road three camels, as Maya did not want to be carried. She was in the fourth week of her pregnancy and her breasts were tender and swollen, so Miriam bound them to keep them still. She had headaches often as well, but she didn't complain.

After a week long journey, they were in Thebes. Miriam went into the markets to spread gossip of a princess passing through incognito to meet Pharaoh while Aaron stayed with Maya. She kept a hand on her abdomen and looked at all the people passing by. She would not have such a luxury when she married.

Aaron asked, "When is your child due to arrive?"

"Around the Feast of Wadjet."

He hesitantly asked, "Can I touch your stomach?"

Maya shrugged, "Sure, but there isn't much to feel, the child has barely grown."

He placed his large hand on her stomach, which had only swelled a little in preparation for the child.

"There is a life within you, truly a miracle."

"I would say so, but at this time all they have given me is sickness and swelling."

Aaron grinned and said, "It will be worth it when you hold them in your arms."

Miriam returned to them and said she had spread the gossip around, it would soon reach the Northern capital before Princess Nefertari arrived.

* * *

They arrived in the middle of the day when many residents were out and resting, eyes stared at the trio on camels. Horses were ridden primarily, and not usually do within the city. To see three camels being ridden was an oddity.

Before they had entered the city Miriam had helped Maya dress in a sheath dress of white, a light blue robe, and a turquoise necklace. She wore a beaded wig to protect her head, and whenever she turned her head it glittered in the sunlight. Her eyes were lined with black kohl to enhance the brown, and ochre was dabbed on her lips.

She was the image of a princess.

Miriam rose beside her, and Aaron guided the camels on foot. They both wore new clothes, Miriam in a sheath dress of red, and Aaron in a kilt of white with a belt of gold and turquoise. They looked like personal servants to a princess.

All those who saw them believed it.

They eventually got to the palace where they were led to the large Audience Hall, to be received by Rameses and his current wife Iset. They stopped before the dais of thrones, Aaron bowed before them and announced, "From the city of Behdet, I present the Princess Nefertari Merytmut."

He bowed out of the way to let Maya proceed to the front. She bowed low,

"Rise Princess." said Rameses.

She looked up at his indifferent face, but she could see in his eyes the happiness that danced there, and he said, "Why have you traveled such a long way?"

"I came to pay my respects to the previous pharaoh and to meet the new one."

He appraised her and said, "Then so you shall, lead her to the temple of Isis."

She was led to the temple and the priestesses watched carefully as she properly offered her respects to the goddess and the pharaoh in the afterlife.

* * *

They returned to the hall and Rameses declared a feast in her honor. It was a wonderfully cheery affair, with Maya next to Rameses, now Nefertari. His eyes never left hers the entire night and all could see the infatuation.

It was a week later when they were married.

* * *

Miriam had roamed through the streets as she had in Thebes to spread the good graces of Nefertari. Soon all of the kingdom had heard of the princess about to marry Pharaoh.

The gossip had traveled through the palace as well, many servants and members of the court looked for glimpses of the princess. She walked through the gardens often to let people see her.

Many had been taken in by her kindness, and none suspected that just days before she had been the servant of Pharaoh.

On the day of the wedding, Miriam carefully outlined Nefertari's eyes with kohl and dusted her eyes with specks of gold. She wore the white kalasiris and a gold collar, with a golden diadem upon her brow. Iset entered the chamber and said, "You look the very image of a princess."

"Thank you, I cannot believe how well this has worked."

"Never doubt my planning dear."

Miriam said, "After the ceremony is preformed, what happens?"

"Rameses will carry her to the palace threshold and she will be his wife. They will consummate the marriage immediately, and may or may not return to the celebration feast."

"Oh Maya, you will soon be a wife!"

"Also, I am sorry, but you can no longer be called Maya. Maya died when she left those city gates, and Nefertari returned. No one can ever hear that name again." warned Iset.

They nodded their assent, and Iset left them to prepare the boats. Miriam made sure the henna on Nefertari's feet were dry before they left, and then they were out on the river.

In the boat, Maya sat in front with the shade of the canopy cover. Miriam sat behind her to make sure her dress stayed, Aaron helped row the boat. All the citizens were on the shore cheering this new marriage. No one would be unhappy for Pharaoh and his bride.

They came to the temple's shore and disembarked. Rameses took Nefertari's hand and led her up the steps in front of the Priest who awaited them.

* * *

In the chamber, they were both careful as they consummated their marriage. Once they had, they did not go to the celebratory feast. Choosing instead to lay in each other's arms. Rameses whispered in her ear, "My Queen Nefertari."

* * *

Moses enjoyed each day as it came, being a simple shepherd made him happy. His wife and tribe made him happy. But still he missed Egypt, with her various peoples and buildings. It was home. But he couldn't return there.

Only an act of God could get him to return there.

* * *

**Hi people, so this chapter I attempted to do some research on cities and other things and I'm not totally sure I everything is accurate but you know what this is a work of fiction based on a work of fiction. **

**Lots of things happening in this chapter, but the next chapter will be huge! I AM PLANNING.**

**Again guys, go out and read Michelle Moran's books, they are astounding!**


End file.
